World This Is My Life HELLo
by UniquelyFrankie
Summary: Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke Scott are triplets. Peyton hates Brooke and makes her life hell. Nathan is the only one that seems to ccare about Brooke In their Family. warning Femslash no likey then don't read. Way better summary inside
1. Anniversary & Heart Break

**World This Is My Life HELLo**

**Summary:**

**Nathan, Peyton and Brooke Scott are triplets. Nathan is the oldest by ten minutes and Peyton is older than Brooke by 5 minutes. Nathan is the caption of the basketball team and their dad Dan won't ease up on him. Peyton is the caption of the cheerleading squad just like their mother was. Deb is always busy talking about cheerleading with Peyton or just hanging out with her that Brooke is neglected at home. Nathan is really protective of Brooke because he knows that she is neglected by their parents just because she doesn't enjoy cheerleading. Peyton hates Brooke and she tries to make her life as miserable as possible, but Brooke has no clue why because she never did anything to her. Last year Brooke fell in love with the co-caption of the cheerleading squad Rachel and on their one year anniversary Brooke gives her virginity to Rachel. The next day Brooke walks in on Peyton and Rachel having sex and Nathan tries to help Brooke but she tries to keep it all in. Can Nathan help Brooke before her life gets completely out of control? Will Peyton realize how damaged she has made her sister?**

**Chapter One: Anniversary & Heart Break**

**Brooke's POV:**

I'm standing in front of my closet going insane trying to find something to wear tonight. I am throwing pretty much everything I own out of my closet on to my floor because I have to look perfect it's one year anniversary with Rachel. I would ask my sister to help me but god knows she won't because for some reason she hates me. The fact that we have to share a room pisses her off to no end. I would love to ask my mom for help but she doesn't care about me at all. All she seems to care about is Peyton and her cheerleading and Nathan with his basketball. My mom doesn't even know that I've been dating someone and I doubt she would care. She here I am trying to figure all of this out on my own until Peyton comes into our room and starts bitching like always.

"What the fuck Brooke?" Peyton asks as she enters our room and sees all the close on the floor

"I'm sorry I'll clean it all up soon I'm just trying to find the perfect outfit to wear" I say even though I know she doesn't care

"I forgot about your stupid anniversary I can't believe Rachel's put up with a bitch like you for a year. It doesn't matter what outfit you wear anyways you are still going to look ugly" She says while laughing

"I-I um" I try to say something but I couldn't because I'm not mean and Nathan walked into the room

"Peyton why don't you just leave the room for an hour so you don't ruin Brookes night" Nate asks her

"Fine" She says as she storms out of the room

As soon as Nathan started talking I made my way over to my bed and buried my head into my pillow so they couldn't hear me cry. Even though I know Nathan knows I'm going to cry about this because I always do. When Peyton left Nathan walked over to my bed and started rubbing my back up and down. We stay like that for about fifteen minutes. Once I got up and headed back towards my closet Nate starts talking to me.

"So Brookie want to tell me what she said this time?"

"It's not important Nate, I just want to forget about it and focus on getting ready for tonight Rachel is going to be here in 45 minutes and I still have no clue what to wear" I tell him

"Do you still have your strapless pink and black dress you wore last Christmas at grandmas?" He asks me

"Yeah I do why?" I ask

"Because I think you look amazing in that dress and should wear it tonight" He says I can't believe I have such an amazing brother like Nathan

"Thanks Nate I will" I say as I hug him

"You're welcome well I'll let you get ready, but Brooke tonight is a school night so just don't stay out to late" He says while hugging me back then he walks out of my room

I grab the dress that Nathan told me I should wear and I put it on then I went into my bathroom and put on my makeup and did my hair. I put my hair half up half down and made the part that is up curly. My makeup was simple because I honestly don't really like wearing makeup. So all I put on was eyeliner and mascara plus a shiny black eye shadow. Once I was done I go into my room and put all my cloths back into my closet. I put my pink heels on that have straps that wrap around your legs. Once I was done I made my way down the stairs as the doorbell rang knowing its Rachel I rush to get it before Peyton. When I open the door Rachel just stares at me.

"Baby you look gorgeous" She says as she kisses me

"Thank you so do you" I say back

"Are you ready to go?' she asks

"Of course I am" I say as I walk out of my house and shut the door behind me

Rachel took me to a very fancy restraint and the food there was amazing. All throughout dinner I couldn't stop staring at her and she couldn't stop staring at me. Rachel gave me her anniversary present that she got for me and I gave her mine. When I opened the box I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She got me a necklace that had the letters R and B and a heart, the letters were on the opposite side of each other. When Rachel opened her present she was amazed it was a necklace with a key and heart and on the heart it says B loves R forever. She gets up from the table and kisses me. Once we pay the bill we head out and back to her car.

"So Brooke do you want me to take you back home?" She asks me while she starts driving

"No baby I want to go back to your place" I said as my voice got softer I know she knew what I meant when I said that because the look in her eyes was concern

"Baby are you sure, you know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" She reassures me

"I know but I am so in love with you and I want this, I want you to have my virginity" I tell her she just nods her

We pull up to her house and got out of the car. Rachel unlocked the door once we were inside the door she shut it and locked it. She pushed me up against the wall and we started kissing very passionately. My hands start roaming all over her body while she moves down to my neck kissing and licking it making me moan. While she was kissing, sucking and licking my neck she moved her knee in between my legs and started grinding it against my pussy making me moan. She pulls away but keeps grinding her knee up on me and says that we should move this to her room. Once we are in her room she moves to her bed and motions for me to come on the bed with her. Once I'm on the bed she starts lifting my shirt off of me and unhooks my bra pretty soon I'm completely naked and she stares and me and tells me how beautiful I am. She starts kissing me then moves down to my neck and collar bone and she suck it for a while because I was moaning. She moved down to my breast and put one in her mouth and started sucking on it. I was moaning and bucking my hips up trying to find some friction. She switches to the other breast and does the same exact thing to it. She moves her head up and kisses me then keeps staring at me while she move her hand down and starts rubbing my pussy once she was sure I was ready and I really wanted this to happen she slipped a finger into my pussy and stilled it to make sure I was okay. "Baby are you okay?" She asks concerned while stroking her thumb on my cheek. "I'm perfect keep going baby" I tell her. So she does as she is told and moves her fingering in and out of me. She tries adding a second finger and I gasp because it hurt. Once she hears me gasp she stops moving her fingers looks up at me and sees a tear falling down my face and she reaches up and strokes my face "Baby are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she asks concerned. "It's okay it just hurt at first but I'm fine now" I reassure her. With that said she kisses me and starts moving her fingers again. "Fuck Rachel don't stop baby I'm going to come" I breath out She doesn't stop and I have an earth shattering orgasms. Once I had my orgasm she pulls her fingers out of me and brings them to her mouth and start sucking all my juices off of them. "Oh god Brooke you taste so good baby" She tells me. Then she slowly moves down in between my legs and starts sucking up all my juices and I moan because it feels so good. I had another orgasm and I could hardly breathe from all the pleasure. She kisses me and slowly rubs up and down my sides. Once I calm down I look into her eyes and rub her cheek with my thumb. "Rachel I love you so much baby" I tell her. "I know Brookie and I love you with all my heart" She says then we kiss. I do the same exact thing to her then we just lay there naked cuddling until we saw the time. We got up and got dressed and she drove me back to my house we kissed and said I loved you then I walked into my house as she drove away.

I walk up to my bedroom smiling and turn on the light to see my sister in bed with some random girl I should have figured as much. She has someone new in her bed at least three times a week. I grab my cloths and go change in the bathroom then go to sleep.

**Nathan's POV:**

I'm sitting in my room waiting for Brooke to come home from her big date just to make sure she is okay. It seems like I am the only one who cares about her in this family. Our mom only seems to care about Peyton and her cheerleading and doing anything Peyton wants her to do. Our dad only cares about Basketball and me being the best player ever also Peyton being the best cheerleader she can be. He believes everything Peyton says over Brooke and she always lies just to get Brooke into trouble. It's 2:30 am and I hear the door open and then close and lock. Ten minutes later I go into their rooms to make sure she is asleep and I see her fast asleep clutching her pink monkey very close to her. Peyton teases her about always having to sleep with it and I honestly think she has forgotten who got it for Brooke. I look over to the other bed and see Peyton and some random girl in her bed with cloths on the floor. I shake my head and go back to my room and go to sleep.

**Peyton's POV:**

I wake up to my alarm clock and the chick I was with last night already left which I'm really glad I hate waking up to one night stands still in my bed. Anyways I go and hop into the shower then get ready an hour later I am heading down stairs for breakfast. I grab a muffin and say Hi to Nate then I head out of the house and off to school. Once I get to school I see Brooke and a bunch of my fellow cheerleaders taunting her I head over there to see exactly what's going on.

"Aw did we upset Brookie? Are you going to go off and cry now or maybe cut yourself" I hear Tess say to her

"I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking about" I hear Brooke say I honestly don't think anything about her response to that

"Give it up, we all know your sister hates you and wishes you were dead and your parents ignore you so it only logical you would want to kill yourself since nobody gives a shit about you" I hear Bevin say

"Piss off you guys, why can't you guys just leave her the fuck alone she has never done anything to you" Rachel says to all the cheerleaders while staring at me and I see Brooke rush off to the bathroom

After Rachel says that I see her head in the same direction as Brooke I wanted to talk to her so I followed her and try to get her attention but all she told me was that she had to go see if her girlfriend is okay and walks away. I head off to my classes for the day.

**Rachel's POV: **

After I tell my fellow cheerleaders to piss off and leave Brooke alone I just stare at Peyton and shake my head. I know Brooke just wants Peyton to love her and it kills Brooke that she is the cause of most of her torcher. I get that Peyton's my friend but I would ditch her to be with Brooke any day. Soo once I see Brooke heading to the bathroom I follow her ignoring Peyton. Once I get into the bathroom I see Brooke sitting on the floor clutching her knees to her chest and crying. I rush over to her and wrap her in my arms.

"Brooke it's okay, they are not worth it and don't know what they are talking about" I tell her

"Y-yes they do. They were right my whole family hate me except Nathan" She sobs to me

"Baby anyone that doesn't see how amazing you are is stupid. Just remember baby that I love you and I will always be here for you" I reassure her as I lean over and give her a sweet kiss

We both get up off the floor and head out of the bathroom and walk to class.

**Brooke's POV: **

The last school bell just rang so I am free. I head over to the gym to talk to Nathan before I head over to Rachel's house because she doesn't have cheerleading today. Nathan and I talk for about a half an hour then I leave the school and drive to Rachel's house. Once I get to her house I open the door without knocking I never do I just walk in and head up the stairs to her room and I hear Rachel yelling at Peyton to stop. When I open the door I see Peyton really close to Rachel trying to kiss her and Rachel's trying to get away from her.

"What the fuck Peyton!" I scream while I'm crying

"Brooke baby listen to me…" She starts but I cut her off

"No Rach you don't have to explain anything to me heard and saw you telling her to stop. I don't blame you" I say while I still have tears rolling down my cheeks

"Bro…" Peyton tries to say but I cut her off too

"No, I get that you don't give a fuck about anyone's feelings but the people you love and now I know that you don't love me for a fact. Are you happy now Peyton? I know for a fact that you knew I was planning on giving my virginity up last night and you just wanted to fuck with me so you decided to try and fuck my girlfriend. That's fucking fantastic. I can't even look at you right now." I scream while Rachel walks towards me and hugs me

"I'm sorry Rach but I can't be around her right now I love you so much, I'll see you later." I say then run out of her house

**Rachel's POV: **

"Shit what the fuck is your problem Peyton. Why would you want to hurt your sister worse than you already have?" I scream once Brooke leaves

"Rachel calm down she will get over it" Peyton says

"No she won't Peyton, do you know how many time Brooke has come to me crying after you have hurt her? This is the worst thing you have ever done to her and she won't get over it" I say

"She will just give her time" she says

"Peyton you don't get it! This is going to destroy her because you and I both know that you aren't going to give this little plan up since it didn't work this time, and you need to leave and go check on Brooke to make sure she didn't cu…"I start but then remember know one in her family knows that she started cutting again even if Nate and Hales were the only ones that knew she did in the first place

"She didn't what Rachel? Tell me now" She demands

"Not that you give a fuck about her or anything but Brooke cuts herself and it's been getting worse lately it's on her stomach so she can wear shorts and any top she wants" I explain

"She's just doing that for attention, she's trying to get it from our parents nothing big don't worry about it" She says with no emotion in her voice

"You really are a bitch just stay the hell away from me, knowing you, you did this on purpose just to break us up…Just leave Peyton" I say while crying

I can't believe Peyton wanted to break her sister's heart like this. I knew she was a bitch towards her but I didn't know she could be this bad.

**Brooke's POV: **

As soon as I run out of Rachel's house and I get in my car I start crying even harder. I don't give a shit about anything but getting home. As soon as I get home I run up the stairs and go into my room and my bathroom I was to fucking upset to care about what I was doing I just started cutting my stomach and just cut over and over again until I couldn't feel a thing anymore. After I stopped the bleeding I walk over to my bed and grab Miss. Pinky and just start sobbing. I didn't even hear anyone come into the room. I only knew someone came in when I felt a weight on my bed. I was just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Brookie-Cookie what's wrong?" I hear Nathan ask with concern in his voice but I couldn't bring myself to talk or move

"Come on Brooke please talk to me you're scaring me" He says

"She she" I try to talk but can't and just start crying harder Nathan moves up on the bed and gathers me in his arms

"shh baby, everything's going to be okay" He tells me over and over while stroking my hair

"N-no it's not" I cry while I had my eyes shut so I didn't know that Peyton had walked into our room till Nathan started talking to her

"Peyton do you have any idea what happened to Brooke?" I hear him ask her and I start crying again and my whole body was shaking

"Nope, No idea sorry Nate" I hear her say and I open my eyes to see her walk towards her bed

"A-are you fucking kidding me? So you're saying that wasn't you at Rachel's house an hour ago fucking trying to have sex with her? So your saying I imaged the whole thing? You know damn well that you did this. You knew that I was going to have sex for the first time with her yesterday because I caught you reading my diary. Why the fuck can't you just stay the hell out of my life and stop trying to make it worse? You have no fucking clue what I go through and you don't give a fuck." I scream while crying

"N-Nate can I sleep in your room tonight I can't be in here" I ask him

"Yeah of course why don't you head over there and I'll be there soon" He says

"Okay" I say as I get up and walk out of the room

I walk into Nate's room and lay on his bed and I forgot Miss. Pinky. I try to sleep but I can't get the image out of my head of Peyton trying to screw my girlfriend who I love so much.

**Nathan's POV: **

I can't believe what I just heard Brooke tell me. How the hell can Peyton do this to her own sister and not give a fuck about it? I am so pissed at her right now, Brooke has done nothing to her and all she ever wanted was for Peyton to love her and stop making her life hell. Ugh I need to talk to her right now.

"Peyton what the fuck did you do that for?" I demand an answer

"I don't know" She says with no emotion

"You had this planned the whole time didn't you?" I ask getting pissed off at her for not really caring

"Yes I did but even though I read her diary and knew she wanted to give her virginity to Rachel she said she was really nervous and didn't know if she would go through with it." She explains

"So even though you knew she probably did go through with it you still went ahead and tried to fuck Rachel?" I ask angrily

"Yeah whatever, I don't get why people are so shocked I'm always a bitch to her" She says

"I'm shocked that you would go this far" I tell her while she bends down and picks up Brooke's pink monkey

"Looks like the baby forgot her stupid stuffed animal…I don't get why she sleeps with it every night she's 16 not 6" She says

"Peyton do you even remember when and who gave the monkey to Brooke?" I ask

"Uh no what does this have to do with anything though?" She asks me

"You'll see, we were five years old and all three of us were outside playing basketball when the ball rolled into the street. Brooke went to go get it and a car was spending and hit her you ran strait to her and started crying because you and her were best friends back then. Anyways Brooke went to the hospital and had to stay there over night. Mom took us to the mall and you saw a pink monkey and begged mom to let you buy it for Brooke to make her feel better so you used your birthday money from grandma and bought it. When you gave it to her, her face lit up and she has never slept without it since even though for some reason you hate her" I remind her

"But why would she still have it if I gave it to her?' She asks

"Honestly I don't get why you don't get it, she sleeps with it still because it makes her feel safe and reminds her of the past when you loved her. Did you know she cries so much over the shit you do to her but doesn't let anyone know or help her because she wants everyone to believe she is strong. Peyton she used to cut herself until I found out and helped her stop" I explained

"Um Nate she didn't st…"She started but then Brooke walked in

"S-sorry I forgot Miss. Pinky, Nate do you know where she is?" She asks me

"Yeah Peyton just picked it up off the floor" I tell her and I watch her walk straight over to her and grab it out of her hands

"Keep your fucking hands off her, I don't want you trying to steal this from me too" She says then walks out of the room and into mine

"Peyton what were you saying before she came in?" I ask her

"Oh right, um well Rachel told me today that Brooke cuts herself and it's getting really bad. But honestly I think she is just doing it for attention" She says and I get so pissed at this comment

"Trust me she is not doing it for attention and I haven't seen cuts on her lately plus she hasn't been wearing long sleeves so are you sure?" I ask very concerned about Brooke

"Rachel said she does it on her stomach so it's a lot easier to hide" She says not caring if it's true or not

"Shit, come with me Peyton knowing Brooke she is asleep in my bed waiting for me" I say as I lead her into my room

"Why are we in here?' She asked pissed

"Just look if it's true she cuts on her stomach then I want you to see and tell me that it's for attention" I tell her as I lift up Brooke's shirt and I was shocked to see a lot of deep cuts and I look at Peyton and she doesn't look bothered by it.

"Whatever I'm out of here I have things to do with mom" She says and walks out of my room

I put her shirt back down and climb up on my bed next to her. While I gather her in my arms she cuddles into me and I hear her mutter something that I can't understand. I lay here thinking about how Brooke is going to handle all of this. I also have to find a way to confront her about her cutting herself again.

**Brooke's POV: **

I was asleep cuddled up to Nathan and I have no clue how long I was asleep before I heard our dad scream at me to get out of Nathans room.

"What the hell is going on in here" Our dad yells and wakes me up

"Huh what?" I say considering I just woke up and had a really bad day

"Brooke what the fuck do you think you're doing in Nathan's room?" He demands

"I uh I" I tried to say something but couldn't and started crying

"Brooke-Lynn stop acting like a baby and get up so your brother can go practice his three throws" He says angrily

"Dad stop Brooke's not leaving my room and I'm staying in here with her" Nathan says

"Fucking little brat you do nothing but cause problems" He yells at me then storms out

"Sweetie are you okay? Nathan asks me

"I-I need to go to the bathroom" I say as I get up off the bed and head to my bathroom

Once I am inside my bathroom I pick up my blade that I hide since I share the bathroom with Peyton. I take my shirt off to make sure I don't get any blood on it. I slowly press the cold metal too my skin and slid it across over and over. I feel relief rush over me but then I feel dizzy and I move and sit against the bathtub. I hear Nathan call my name but I don't answer and because I was in such a rush I forgot to lock the door. I hear it start to open and Nathan starts talking until he sees me.

"Brooke are you…" He starts and suddenly stops when he sees me

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't have started a new story when people are waiting for updates on others and I promise those are coming soon. I just had this idea and really wanted to get it started. Please tell me if it's worth continuing or if I should stop it because it sucks. Please be honest too.**


	2. A New Brooke

**World This Is My Life HELLo**

**Chapter two: A new Brooke**

**Brooke's POV:**

"Brooke are you…" He starts and suddenly stops when he sees me leaning up against the bathtub with just my bra on and blood all over my stomach and he rushes over to me

"Shit Brooke we need to get you to the hospital, so they can check your cuts out and make sure none of them need stitches" He says while he is trying to clean them up

"NO! No hospital Nate please?" I ask him

"Okay but you're staying in my room tonight all night" He says

"O-okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to start cutting again" I sob

"I know sweetie, come on let's get you to bed, we will talk about this tomorrow" He says as he picks me up and carries me to his room

Once we get into his room and he puts me down on his bed he goes and gets a shirt for me to sleep in and Miss. Pinky. After I put the shirt on I move under the covers and Nate pulls me in to his arms and lets me cry. I fall asleep about 15 minutes later.

**Nathan's POV:**

Brooke spent the whole night in my room with me last night and I have a feeling if my mom or dad came and checked on us Brooke is going to be getting yelled at and when they yell at her she doesn't take their shit she yells and fights back with all she has. I called my girlfriend Haley last night after Brooke was asleep because I had no clue how to handle this situation. I've never dealt with stuff like this since Haley is also Brooke's friend I told her everything that went on tonight from finding out Brooke lost her virginity and she found her sister trying to fuck Rachel and the fact that she has started hurting herself again. Haley said she would talk to her and help anyway she can. Which I'm so thankful for. Right now it's 6:30 and we have to get up for school. I know it's going to be really hard to get Brooke to go today but I can't miss school and she can't stay home by herself since I know she has started cutting again.

"Brooke sweetie it's time to wake up" I tell her while rubbing her back

"No school today please Natey" She asks me in her baby voice

"Sweetie you know I would let you if I could but because of what I found out last night I don't think it's a good idea." I tell her

"But I can't go to school, everyone is going to know Peyton tried to screw me over by trying to screw my girlfriend" She says with tears in her eyes

"I know baby, but I promise you that I'll be by you the whole day" I say

"No it's fine you have your friends and Haley, I'll go but I can't promise I'm staying" She

"Okay…Just know I'm always here for you" I reassure her

"I know, besides I will have Rachel she didn't do anything it was all Peyton and I know she was just as pissed and shocked

"I know sweetie" I tell her

**Brooke's POV:**

I walk into my room after Nate wakes me up and I just ignore Peyton which is kind of easy since she is actually still sleeping. I grab my clothes for the day and I head into the bathroom to take a shower once I'm done I get dressed and put my make-up on and head down stairs for breakfast which I wish I hadn't done because all that happened was me getting yelled at.

"Good morning" I say as I enter the kitchen but the looks I was getting told me this won't be good

"Not really…Why the fuck were you in Nathan's room last night? Dan yells

"Because I was upset and Nathan cares about me, unlike you two."I say calmly but I don't stay that way for long

"Brooke don't say stuff that isn't true we do care about you sweetie" My mom says sweetly

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Nobody gives a fuck about me in this house the only time you pay attention to me is when I'm getting in trouble. You listen to Peyton who lies through her teeth to get away with things and she blames them on me and you fucking believe her. I hate this god damn family and I wish I was fucking dead but you two would probably be happy if I was dead so would Peyton" I scream

"Your right Brooke I wouldn't give a shit if you died actually life would be a lot easier without you" Peyton says while she walks in the room

"See what I mean…You guys aren't even going to comment on what she said and I know it. But if you want to know why I wasn't in my room why don't you ask your precious daughter Peyton" I say loudly

"Brooke get the fuck over it already" Peyton says calmly

"How am I supposed to do that when you tried fucking my girlfriend right after our one year anniversary?" I yell at her

"Brooke-Lynn that's enough, stop yelling at your sister and say you're sorry" Our dad yells

"Are you fucking insane? No I'm not saying sorry she is the reason I was in Nathan's room and until she fucking grows the hell up I am going to continue sleeping in his room if it's okay with him" I say very pissed off now

"Of course it's okay Brooke" Nate says as he walks into the kitchen

"The hell it is, Brooke you are to sleep in your own room you need to learn to get along with your sister" Dan says very angrily

"Haha that's funny because she is the one who has the problem with me and has ever since her friend Vicki came along when we were 8" I say not giving up

"Stop being such a dramatic bitch" Peyton says

"Fuck you, mom and dad! I'm fucking out of here don't expect me home today" I scream as I storm out of the room

After I storm out of my house I get into my car and start driving to school. I know that I am going to be very early but I think it's a lot better than staying in my house and listening to my mom and dad yell at me for no damn reason other than that's what they love to do. Once I get to the school and park my car I head to the court yard and sit down at one of the tables. There aren't that many kids here yet considering it 7:25 and school starts at 8:30. I start thinking about everything that has happened in my life and I didn't even realize I was crying until Nathan's girlfriend and my friend Haley came up to me and asked if everything was okay and if I wanted to talk about it.

"Hey Brooke is everything okay?" Haley asks while she takes a seat right buy me

"Of course everything is okay why wouldn't it be?" I ask trying to sound happy

"Well for one you are crying and two you are here very early which never happens unless something happened and you needed to get away" She says

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say kind of sadly

"Brooke do you want to talk about it?" She asks me sounding very concerned

"It's just family shit like always" I say starting to get teary eyed again

"Sweetie I know that there is more to this then family problems, Nathan called me last night really worried after you fell asleep." She tells me

"H-how much did he tell you?" I ask dreading the answer

"He told me what Peyton did, he also told me that she knew you were planning on losing your virginity to Rachel but she went ahead and tried to screw her anyways. He also told me that you have started cutting again." She says very concerned once I hear the last part I just freeze because I'm hurting the three people that care about me the most

"I-I got to go" I stutter as I start to walk away

"Brooke wait please don't walk away from this" Haley says I freeze then start heading back and sit down

"I-I can't talk about this Haley, not here" I say while tears are running down my face

"Brooke we have about 20 minutes until people are even going to start showing up please talk to me" She begs

"W-what do you want to know?" I whisper almost to the point she can't hear me

"How long ago did you start cutting again" She asks

"I-I never r-really s-stopped" I whisper

"Brooke what are you talking about Nathan helped you stop freshman year" She says so confused

"Not really I stopped for about a month but then something happened and I couldn't handle it and I was so afraid to tell Nathan the truth so I started cutting again and couldn't stop" I explain while crying

"Brooke sweetie what happened freshman year" She asks while I see Nathan make his way over once he is here he kisses Haley and asks how I am

"Brookie you okay?" Nathan asks me

"Y-yeah I'm fine Natey" I say while I give him a fake smile that I know he can see right through it

Before Nathan could say anything about my fake smile I saw Rachel heading our way. Once she got at the table she had a concerned look in her eyes and I knew it was because she was afraid that I cut last night.

**Nathan's POV:**

Once I got to school and headed over to where I saw Haley and Brooke I walked over there and kissed Haley. Then I asked Brooke if she was okay she said she was fine while she gave me one of her fake ass smiles. Before I could say anything about it Rachel is standing in front of Brooke with a concerned look in her eyes. Before Rachel could say anything Brooke put her tough girl act up..

"Rach don't I'm fine I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget yesterday." I hear Brooke say

"Brooke will you please just talk to me I know your not fine I can see right through you and I really need to know what happened when you got home" Rachel says in a concerned voice I know I have to talk to her about Brooke's cutting

"Rachel what the fuck is there to talk about a FUCKING SLUT tried to screw you, THE SLUT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY SISTER" Brooke says getting louder and a crowed starts forming around us

"Baby please calm down I'm just worried about you?" Rachel says and I see Peyton walk over so I know this can't be good

"I know you are but I'm fine honestly" Brooke says

"Stop being such a lying bitch Brooke and just tell her are fucked up you truly are" Peyton speaks up the next thing I know I see Brooke's fist collide with her face right on the eye

"Stay the fuck away from me and go slut yourself around in less you want another black eye then I'll be happy to punch you again" Brooke says and I'm shocked I have never seen her act like this before

"Ow you crazy bitch" Peyton screams as her fist collides with Brooke's face

After Peyton punches Brooke she gets up and walks away from everybody. I wanted to go after her and see if she was okay but I also really needed to talk to Rachel so I asked Haley if she would go after Brooke she said yes and off she went. Then I went up to Rachel as she was walking away and started talking to her.

"Rachel wait I actually need to talk to you about something" I say

"Yeah sure what is it?" She asks while we sit down where no one is by us

"I really need to know how long you've been keeping Brooke's secret from me" I say

"Um what secret?" She asks Playing dumb

"Rachel when did you find out she was cutting herself and why didn't you tell me?' I ask

"Oh I find out a month after I meet her and I wanted to but she had me promise not to. Nathan I doubt you know this but she told me that she started cutting when she was ten and freshman year you found out and helped her quit at least you thought you did. She didn't do it for about a month but then something happened to her she couldn't handle and she started cutting on her stomach and hasn't stopped since. That's why even though she is really skinny she doesn't wear two pieces." She informs me

"Shit I should have know that she wouldn't be able to stop just with my help, Rachel you have to tell me why she started after a month please" I beg

"There's no easy way to say this but that was the first time your dad hit Brooke remember the bruises she is always getting well your dad hits her and she makes up lies to cover it up, I'm the only one that knows and that's only because I witnessed him hitting her, trust me Nate I would have told you all of this but she begged me not to and at the time I was trying so hard to get her to open up to me and be my girlfriend I needed her to trust me. But I know the beatings are getting worse and once the school tells your dad what happened he is going to beat her Nate you can't let her go home tonight or if she does you have to stay with her the whole time." She says

"I will, but what makes you think the school is going to call my dad?" I ask

"Principal Turner came out here and tried to get both Brooke and Peyton after the fight but he only got Peyton because Brooke ran off, so he is only going to get Peyton's side of the story and we know that she lies" She explains

"SHIT Rachel I have to go and tell Turner what really happened our dad is already pissed at her for sleeping with me last night and screaming at them this morning I'll talk to you later." I say as I start to run to the office

As I am running to the office I hear the over head speakers and Turner ask that Brooke go see him right away. So I start running even faster. As I was in the halls I see Brooke walking towards the office so I catch up with her and tell her that I will be in there with her and back her story up. I know she threw the first punch and I know Brooke is going to tell him the honest truth. Both Brooke and I walk into the office and knock on Turners door he says come in and when he sees me he tries to get me to leave.

"Brooke take a seat next to your sister, Nathan I didn't call you in here so please leave" Mr. Turner says

"I'm sorry but if Nathan leaves so do I, I will not be in the same room as Peyton without him for awhile" Brooke states matter of fact

"Fine, Now Brooke your sister told me that you punched her for no reason and the only reason she punched you back was because she was defending herself is this true?" He asks Brooke

"Fuck no you've got to be kidding me, there was a perfectly great reason why I punch the slut in the face she fucking tried to fuck my girlfriend…As far as her saying it was self defense that is a bunch of bull shit she has been wanting to punch me for the longest time so this just gave her the chance to do it. Besides she is a lying bitch and is used to getting away with it Now can you just tell me how fucking long we are suspended for so I can get the fuck out of this hell hole and away from her" Brooke says I have no clue what has gotten into her it's like she doesn't give a shit anymore

"Well Peyton will be suspended for a week and you Brooke will be for two weeks because of the way you were talking in here and because you punched her first" Mr. Turner says

"Okay see you in a week Mr. Turner, see you at home Nate" Peyton says as she walks out the door

"Whatever it's not like I give a damn, bye Nate I'll see you at home but don't wait for me I'm not going to show up until I know there asleep" Brooke says as she walks out I start to get up but turner starts talking

"Nathan is everything okay with Brooke? She has never spoken like that here before and I know she has never punch someone before" He asks me

"Honestly I don't know Mr. Turner she has actually kept a lot of things from me since freshman year that I just found out about, but I can tell you that Peyton does a lot to Brooke I guess she finally just snapped" I say then say goodbye and walk out

**Peyton's POV:**

I just got out of Mr. Turners office and got suspended for a week because of the fight I got into with Brooke. At least I'm not like Brooke who got suspended for two weeks because of her attitude and everything. Brooke really surprised me today she has never spoken that way to me before let alone punched anyone. As I get into my car to go home my phone rings I look down and I see that it's my dad so of course I pick it up.

"Hello" I say

"Peyton Turner just called and told me he suspended both you and your sister I want you home right away so I can talk to you and get the whole story" He says very calmly

"Okay, I'm on my way home right now but I doubt Brooke is going to be there she has been acting weird today." I tell him

"Well since you've been suspended before you know how it is the longer it takes you to get home the bigger the punishment is" He says

"Yeah, bye dad talk to you when I get home" I say

"Bye sweetie" He says

After I hang up I start my car and start heading home. I start thinking back to the last time I got suspended and what my punishment was and I remember that all my dad did was take away my credit card for the week. He will probably do that same thing again. Pretty soon I'm in our drive way and I park my car and head inside the house. I walk into the kitchen and sit down and we start talking.

"Peyton what happened exactly?" He asks

"Well I tried talking to Brooke and she started yelling at me and punched me in the face so after I punched her right back. I'm only suspended for a week but Brooke for two because she was cussing and everything while talking to Turner" I say

"Okay well like last time just give me your credit card till you go back to school" He says holding his hand out

"Okay daddy" I say as I give it to him

I walk into my room and lay down and take a nap. I woke up to the sound of Nathan's voice asking me if Brooke came home at all.

"Peyton is Brooke home?' He asks

"No she never came home she is going to be in so much trouble" I say

"Shit" He says

"Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my nap" I say rudely

He leaves my room and I close my eyes and pretty soon I fall asleep.

**Brooke's POV:**

I've been sitting at the bar since I got suspended. I have had three beers 4 shots of vodka and a lot of other drinks that I can't remember. I am sitting here just waiting to go home but I can't go home because I know I'm going to be in so much trouble. It's 1 am right now and I need to sleep but I can't drive so I call Nate to come pick me up.

"Hello" Nate says tiredly on the other end

"Natey I need you to come to the bar and pick me up" I slur

"Shit Brooke do you know how much trouble you are in?" he asks

"Natey please just pick me up" I beg

"Okay sweetie I'm on my way" He says

I waited outside for Nathan for about 30 minutes before he showed up. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and I knew he could see all the emotions I was feeling. That is one thing Nathan is really good at and that is reading me. So he can see a lost, broken girl with lots of pain. I get into his car and he starts talking but I passed out pretty much right away. As we got to the house Nathan picked me up and carried me to the door. I was half awake and just wanting to get to bed but as soon as we opened the door all those plans changed.

"Brooke-Lynn get your fucking ass in here right now" Our dad yells

So I do as I am told and walk into the living room where our dad is looking pissed.

**A/N: There you have it chapter two. I hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas that you want to be put in the story then let me know and if I use it I will credit you. With that said I have to credit othlvr16 for giving me the idea to have Haley be there for Brooke. Anyways Please review and tell me what you thought thanks. **


End file.
